Character Cakes
Character Cakes is a Recipe Book by Sandy Garfield, A book of ideas on how to make your favourite characters from the world of film, TV and comics into delicious cakes and biscuits. Cakes include #Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck #Pluto #Dumbo #Cinderella #The Jungle Book #Many Poppins #Tom and Jerry #Popeye #Snoopy #Miss Piggy #Dennis the Menace #Superman #Batman #Wonder Woman #M.A.S.K. #Skeletor #The Snowman #Fungus the Bogeyman #Mrs Tiggy-Winkle #Winnie-the-Pooh #Thomas the Tank Engine #Mr Squiggle #The Wind in the Willows #Spiderman #Mr Men #Noddy and his Car #The Owl and the Pussy-cst #The Pig with a Ring #Hansel and Gretel #Humpty Dumpty #Dalek #Groucho Marx #The Raggy Dolls #Birthday Care Bear Copyrights *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, Dumbo, Cinderella, The Jungle Book, Many Poppins and Winnie-the-Pooh © The Disney Company. *Tom and Jerry © 1989 Turner Ent Co. *Popeye © King Features Syndicate, Inc. Popeye is a TM of King Features Syndicate, Inc. *Snoopy © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. 1989 *The Muppets © 1989 The Jim Henson Company *Dennis & Gnasher © D.C. Thomson & Co Ltd. *Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman TM & © DC Comic. Inc. 1989. *M.A.S.K. Kenner Parker Toys Inc. (KPT) 1989. *Skeletor is a trademark of Mattel inc and is used under licence. © Mattel inc 1989. *The Snowman © Snowman Enterprises Ltd. *Fungus the Bogeyman by Raymond Briggs, Hamish Hamilton Ltd. *Mrs Tiggy-Winkle by Beatrix Potter, © Frederick Warne & Co. 1989 *Thomas the Tank Engine © William Henemann Limited 1989 © The Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. 1989. *Mr Squiggle © 1989 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. *The Wind in the Willows © based on the characters by Kenneth Graham. *Spider-Man © Marvel inc. 1989. *Mr Men © Roger Hargreavers 1989 Licensed by CPL. *Noddy © Noddy Subsidiary Rights Company Limited. *Macdonald & Co. (Pudlishers) Ltd. *Dalek © BBC/Terry Nation 1989. *The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 1989. *Birthday Bear Care Bear © MCMLXXXII Those Characters from Cleveland inc. Favourites Character Cakes and Lovadle Character Cakes children usually want their favourite character from television, books, cartoons or comics. 2 volumes thats interprets children's characters in cake form. Characters #Betty Boop #Sooty #Country Companions #Peanuts #The Wind in the Willows #Postman Pat #Budgie the Little Helicopter #Forever Friends #Popeye #Thomas the Tank Engine #Spot #Old Bear #The Smurfs #Noddy #Where's Wally #Paddington #Peter Rabbit & Friends #Mr Men Copyright #Betty Boop © 1997 King Features Syndicate, Inc./Fleischer Studios inc. #Sooty © 1997 Sooty International Ltd. Licensed by Chatsworth Enterprises Ltd. #Country Companions © Gordon Fraser Gallery #Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Entertainment, Ltd, based on the characters by Kenneth Graham. #Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited 1997. Licensed by Copyrights #Budgie the Little Helicopter © 1997 DOY under excluive licence to the Sleepy Kid Company Ltd. #Forever Friends © The Andrew Brownsword Collection. #Popeye © King Features Syndicate, Inc. #Thomas the Tank Engine © from the Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry © Limited to Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. #Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Limited 1997 #Old Bear © Jane Hissey 1997 #The Smurfs © Peyo 1997 #Noddy © Enid Blyton Limited. All Right Reserved #Where's Wally © Martin Handford 1997 #Paddington © Paddington and Company Ltd. 1997 #Peter Rabbit & Friends © Frederick Warne & Co. 1997 #Mr Men © Mrs Roger Hargreavers USA Premission Price Stern Sloan Inc. Characters 2 #Fireman Sam #The Flower Fairies #The Wombles #My Little Pony #Dennis & Gnasher #Kipper #Garfield #Little Miss #Sonic the Hedgehog #Brambly Hedge #Bananas in Pyjamas #Super Mario #Wallace and Gromit #Gromit #Rugrats #Rupert #Babar #Sesame Street #Barney Copyrights #Fireman Sam © 1999 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Produced by Bumper Films for S4C Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. #The Flower Fairies © 1999 The Estate of Cicely Mary Barker Reproduced by Frederick Warne & Co. #The Wombles © 1999 Elisadeth Beresford/FilmFair Ltd #My Little Pony © 1999 Hasbor International Inc. #Dennis & Gnasher © D.C. Thomson & Co Ltd. 1999 #Kipper © Mick Inkpen. 1999 #Garfield © 1999 PAWS Incorporated. #Little Miss © Mrs Roger Hargreavers USA Premission Price Stern Sloan Inc. #Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA Enterprisirs Ltd. 1999 #Brambly Hedge © Jill Barklem 1999 #Bananas in Pyjamas © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. 1999 Original Song by Carey Blyton. #Super Mario © 1999 Nintendo #Wallace and Gromit © 1999 Aardman/Wallace and Gromit Limited. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Ltd. #Rugrats © 1999 Viacom International Inc. Created by Klasky Csupo Inc. #Rupert © Express Newspapers 1999. Licensed by Nelvana Limited. #Babar © 1999 Laurent de Brunhoff. #Sesame Street © 1999 The Jim Henson Company All right resevred. #Barney © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P.